Now and Forever the Devil May Cry
by kairi-Sparda
Summary: Dante piensa en su pasado mientras se encuentra con una vieja amiga que creyo muerta al igual que su hermano. Nuevos capitulos x3 -sin terminar D:-
1. Prólogo

**Ahayop! X3 **

**Este es mi primer fic de Devil May Cry :P**

**Lo hice con romance, acción y comedia xD**

**(También tiene lemon lol xD)**

**Se me ocurrio estando de ociosa en clases xD**

**Como sea espero comenten y dejen review ò.ó **

Prólogo:

Hace dos mil años hubo una guerra entre el mundo de los humanos y el infierno, pero alguien del infierno quiso hacer justicia y se revelo contra los suyos

Ahora su nombre fue Sparda y usando su poder sello el portal entre el mundo humano y el demoníaco hasta su muerte, el se volvió una leyenda, el legendario caballero oscuro Sparda

Hací es como la gente conoce a mi padre como una gran leyenda pero no saben lo que he tenido que sufrir para poder vivir.

Mi madre amaba a mi padre y este a ella pero su amor era imposible, un demonio con un humano no era concedible, pero el amor no conoce fronteras, después de que yo y mi hermano gemelo, Vergil

Cumplimos 6 años no supimos mas de nuestro padre, como no convivía mucho con el tengo recuerdos muy vagos pero mi madre tampoco duro mucho con nosotros 5 años mas tarde los demonios nos querían a nosotros a mi y Vergil por nuestra mezcla de sangre pero mi madre hizo todo lo posible por protegernos incluso entrego su vida pos nosotros, pero los demonios tomaron a Vergil y se lo llevaron y desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver.

Desde entonces he estado solo andando de ciudad en ciudad de pueblo en pueblo huyendo de los demonios que deseaban mi sangre.

Siempre traía la espada de mi padre y las pistolas que había dejado pero que no sabia usar, era frustrante tener algo con que protegerte pero no saber usarlo.

Hací pasaron 7 años hasta que comencé a dominar mi espada, mi fuerza era muy superior a los de los demás chicos de mi edad con los cuales abecés hablaba y convivía pero recuerdo que cuando era pequeño los demás niños se burlaban de mi por que mi cabello era totalmente de un color platinado casi blanco lo cual no era natural, pero ahora esos comentarios no me importaban lo único que deseaba era venganza.

Vengar a mi madre a mi hermano y a mi mejor amiga.

Es verdad lo había olvidado mi amiga de la infancia, Marlene, ella era la hija de una de las amigas de mi madre, era muy linda sobre todo conmigo y Vergil porque nos trataba como a todos los demás, lo que siempre me pregunte fue como nos podía diferenciar si yo y Vergil éramos idénticos, ella siempre sabia quien era quien.

Recuerdo esa vez que ella llegó llorando a nuestra casa, mi madre le abrió la puerta y ella corrió a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo y entre sollozos decía

-Monstruos- -unos monstruos mataron a mi mami- Decía entre sollos mi madre la abrazo y la apretó contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar su mejor amiga había muerto a manos de demonios y ella sabia la razón.

Marlene era también mitad demonio como nosotros, su padre era el mejor amigo del mió juntos habían peleado contra los de su raza.

Y como su madre era amiga de la mía las dos conocieron al mismo tiempo a nuestros padres y se enamoraron de inmediato pero Marlene no tenia el cabello como nosotros por que su padre lo tenia de un color café y su madre de color negro por eso era menos evidente su mezcla de sangre.

Desde ese día Marlene cambió por completo ya no sonreía como antes incluso en las noches lloraba y yo podía oírla sentía mucha pena por ella, desde siempre había sentido algo por ella pero aun era muy joven para reconocerlo.

Unos años después llegó el turno de mi madre los demonios nos buscaban también a nosotros y mi madre hizo todo lo posible por protegernos incluso perdió la vida pero los demonios tomaron a Vergil y Marlene y no volví a verlos.

Cuando me iban a tomar a mi, una espada apareció frente a mí tenia una calavera en su mango me dio miedo tomarla pero con mis fuerzas la levante y comencé a lanzar espadados a diestra y siniestra matando a todos los demonios.

Finalmente termine muy exhausto y me desmaye.

Hace algunos años encontré a Vergil de nuevo pero no fue un encuentro muy ameno que digamos, peleamos, Vergil había cambiado tanto, pero aun así lo apreciaba mucho. Pero, al final el decidió desaparecer y quedarse en el infierno.

Eso sucedió hace mucho ahora tengo 25 años y decidí dedicarme a la caza de demonios que es lo único que se me a ocurrido hacer después de lo que sucedió desde ese día.

Yo creo que Marlene está con vida en algún lugar y espero poder encontrarlos.


	2. Misión 1: El Trabajo

**Misión 1: ****El trabajo **

"Devil May Cry" 3:00 p.m.

Dante estaba sentado en su silla con los pies sobre su escritorio como era su costumbre,

Estaba esperando su pizza pues ya era hora de comer, estaba pensando en el poco trabajo que había últimamente, también pensaba en que nombre le pondría a su negocio ya que no se le ocurría ninguno. En eso estaba cuando llegó su pizza.

-al fin- dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-te tardaste mucho chico- dijo mientras tomaba la pizza –te pagare a fin de mes - y cerró la puerta.

El repartidor se quedo afuera aun un poco sorprendido, entonces se encogió a hombros y se fue.

-la pedí sin aceitunas- dijo mientras tomaba una rebanada, la miró un momento, pero tenia tanta hambre que no el importo y la devoró toda.

Entonces sonó el teléfono, Dante golpeo el escritorio con su pie y el auricular salio por los aires cayendo en su mano.

-Devil May Cry- dijó Dante

-bueno- se oyó del otro lado de la línea

-si diga- volvió a repetir Dante

-disculpe señor tengo un trabajo para usted- se oyó la voz de una mujer en la otra línea –lo veré en el parque del centro en media hora no falte por favor- y colgó

Dante aun sostenía el auricular comió el último pedazo de pizza y colgó

El parque al que debía ir quedaba un poco lejos pero eso a Dante no el importó, tomo su gabardina, su espada y sus dos pistolas y salió a la calle rumbo a aquel parque.

Mientras en al parque había una mujer sentada en una de las bancas.

Bestia un vestido largo hasta los tobillos, tenia su cabellos amarrados con media coleta, que tenia un hermoso moño rojo, su cabello de color negro y sus ojos de color miel, tenia las manos juntas y miraba la gran estatua que estaba en medio del parque, el cual tenia a un jinete montado sobre su caballo blandiendo una espada.

-Sparda- dijo con voz suave y sonrió

En eso llegó Dante y se colocó detrás de la banca

-tu fuiste quien me llamó- dijo desde atrás

La mujer se sorprendió un poco y luego esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-si así es- dijo mientras se levantaba –así que es cierto no eres normal del todo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Dante la miró un poco enfadado por ese comentario

-sígueme- digo la mujer sin mas. Dante la miro unos momentos mientras se alejaba y la siguió

Después de unos minutos de caminar Dante dijo –comúnmente se para quien voy a trabajar y me gustaría saber el tuyo- la mujer paro un momento de caminar, giró sobre si misma

-Marín- sonrió – ese es mi nombre- y reanudo la marcha

Dante solo la miro unos momentos y continúo caminando

Después de caminar algunos otros minutos más llegaron a una gran casa que más bien parecía sacada de una vieja película de vampiros.

Tenía unos toques góticos, con gárgolas en cada columna y un para de estatuas de leones en la entrada.

Marín saco una llave de su bolso y abrió la reja de la entrada

-sígueme- le digo mientras entraba-

Dante se quedo un momento en al entrada, su cuerpo se estremeció un momento, sentía algo raro en esa casa que le daba mala espina, frunció el ceño y miro hacia el techo casi instintivamente, el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que llovería, después de unos momentos entro a la gran casa.

En ese mismo instante un rayo surco el cielo y se pudo apreciar una figura sobre el techo que traía una capucha y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.


	3. Misión 2: Los recuerdos no desaparecen

**Misión 2: L****os recuerdos no desaparecen. **

Dante entró a una gran sala que tenia una chimenea en una de sus paredes y varios libreros, cada uno repletos de libros, mira aquellos libreros sorprendido

-espera aquí- le dijo Marin sacándolo se sus pensamientos –en unos minutos vendrá mi señor- y se fue.

Dante se recostó en uno de los sillones y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, el cuarto era bastante amplio

-parece que es mas grande que mi casa jaja - dijo para si mismo

Y parecía ser verdad ese gran cuarto que solo era la biblioteca superaba su casa. En ese momento una puerta que se encontraba del otro lado de la biblioteca se abrió y detrás de ella apareció Marín acompañada de un hombre de avanzada edad.

Marín ayudó al hombre a sentarse en un sillón de una sola persona que estaba cerca de la chimenea

-así que tu eres Dante Sparda¿cierto?- dijo el hombre que tenia un bigote muy poblado.

Dante miro hacia uno de sus lados y miro al hambre de reojo –si hací es- dijo triunfante- me trajeron hasta aquí para hacer un trabajo y deseo saber cual es- dijo mirando hombre y cruzando sus piernas.

-si te he llamado para que cumplas un trabajo muy importante- dijo el hombre mientras el indicaba a Marín que le diera su bastón, se levanto de su sillón y caminó hacia la chimenea donde, arriba de esta, había el cuadro de una mujer y agarrada de su mano estaba una pequeña niña, Dante miró el cuadro y no lo podía creer esa niña era igual a Marlene.

-esa mujer es mi hija, y esa pequeña niña es mi nieta, desapareció junto con su madre hace ya muchos años, se que mi hija murió hace un tiempo, pero mi nieta no- dijo aun mirando el cuadro.

-_todavía esta viva_- pensó Dante –y ¿como sabe usted eso?- le pregunto Dante

-hace unos días apareció esto en un periódico local- dijo y haciéndole una señal a Marín esta trajo un periódico y se lo entrego a Dante, en este se mostraba a una persona saltando por los edificios, la foto no era muy buena pero había algo que si se podía distinguir, en una foto un poco mas enfocada, un colgante plateado con la piedra azul en medio, igual al que tenia Marlene.

En el titulo de la noticia se leía "Persona encapuchada asesina a gente sin piedad"

Dante miró extrañado aquel encabezado –_sin piedad- _pensó- _pero ¿como?- _

-¿Está seguro que esta persona es su nieta?_- _lo cuestiono Dante

-si lo estoy- dijo el hombre- aquel colgante que vez en la imagen mi yerno se lo dio de regalo, es una reliquia muy rara por ello se que es ella-

-y entonces…. ¿Cuál es mi trabajo?- pregunto Dante pero sabia la respuesta

-buscarla, encontrarla, y traerla de vuelta- dijo el hombre y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón.

-si lo logras te pagaré muy bien- le dijo el hombre y en eso Marín levanto un maletín que tenía a su lado, lo abrió y se lo mostró a Dante, en el había varios billetes de diferentes cantidades, Dante sonrió y asintió.

-esta bien lo haré- decía mientras se levantaba del sillón donde estaba.

-La traeré de regreso- dijo y se marchó.

Mientras caminaba por la calle pensaba en aquel cuadro, en la foto, el colgante.

-Marlene- dijo en voz baja –sabría que te encontraría de nuevo- dijo y miró al cielo que en ese momento estaba lloviendo.


	4. Misión 3: El presente

**Ahayop! x3**

**aki ta el cap 3 OwO**

**asias por el rewiew x3 **

**bueno pues yo tengo escrito un buen de la historia lol**

**peor poco a poco la subire x3**

**pues aki hago mencion de Fortuna para los que sepan es el pueblo donde se desarrolla el DMC4 peor no tiene nada que ver con la hitoria lol**

**solo toem el nombre jeje lean y dejen review OwO **

**Misión 3: ****El presente**

Dante aun caminaba por la calle, llego a un bar y comenzó a pensar donde empezaría a buscar.

En eso estaba cuando el hombre que atendía la barra le preguntó – ¿lo de siempre?-

-he? Si por favor pero sin aceitunas- dijo Dante y continuó pensando.

-deacuerdo- dijo el hombre y fue por el pedido de Dante.

_-Rayos debe haber leído ese artículo del periódico- _pensaba Dante mientras veía como preparaban su pizza

_-Almenos así sabría donde empezar- _en eso pensaba cuando al lado suyo había un hombre leyendo el periódico y en la portada se podía leer "Continúan los homicidios".

Dante parpadeo unos momentos y le pidió el periódico al hombre, este accedió y se lo entregó. Rápidamente comenzó a leer.

-"_La ola de homicidios continua en el pequeño pueblo de Fortuna"- -_¿Fortuna_?- _dijo Dante y continuo leyendo.

_-"Hasta el momento se han registrado 20 homicidios los cuales al parecer fueron causados por la misma persona, la cual al parecer utiliza un tipo de cuchillo con el cual degolla a sus victimas"- _-¿un cuchillo?- volvió a decir, el sabia que no era un cuchillo sino algo mas grande, como una especie de espada.

_-"Los homicidios son llevados acabo a cierta hora de la noche, entre las 12:00 p.m. y 1:00 a.m., al parecer no selecciona sus victimas al azar pero aun no se sabe el patrón que sigue el asesino, lo mas extraño del caso es que a pesar de que las personas son degolladas no hay rastros de sangre en paredes ni muebles en la escena del crimen"- _

Hací concluía el artículo, Dante dejó el periódico y sonrió, si esa persona era Marlene tenia muy buenas habilidades, matar todas esas personas sin dejar rastro, pero¿Por qué asesinaba?

Y lo más importante¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo?.

-Hací que Fortuna- dijó Dante mientras pensaba donde se encontraría ese pueblo.

En ese momento llego el encargado del bar con su pedido

-Aquí tienes. Sin aceitunas- dijó mientras se lo ponía en la mesa, Dante comenzó a comer y cuando termino la primera rebanada dijó.

-Oiga¿usted sabe donde queda Fortuna?- preguntó aun con pequeño trozo de pizza en al boca.

-¿Fortuna?- contestó el hombre –si se donde esta, aunque ahora es muy peligroso ir, ahora con esa ola de homicidios que hay en el pueblo- concluyó el hombre.

-¡Hump!, eso no importa, yo quiero saber donde se encuentra aquel pueblo- le dijó Dante mientras acaba su pizza.

-Esta bien si tu insistes- le dijó el hombre encogiendo los hombros. –Fortuna se encuentra a unas tres horas de aquí en automóvil, es un pueblo pequeño y no muy conocido, pero después de todos esos asesinatos se volvió muy famosa- decia el hombre mientras limpiaba unos vasos.

-Tienes que tomar la carretera de la salida Este, y cuando llegues aun cruce dobla a la derecha y si sigues derecho llegaras a Fortuna- termino de decir.

-Muy bien- dijó Dante mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-será mejor que me valla ahora- Dijó y salio del Bar

-¡Oye!- grito el hombre –no pagaste tu pizza-

-le pagaré a fin de mes- decía Dante mientras levantaba una mano como despedida.


	5. Misisón 4: Fortuna

**Misión 4: ****Fortuna**

Dante llego a su local, tomo dinero de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y fue a la Terminal de autobuses de la ciudad.

Vió los destinos pero se dio cuenta que solo uno llevaba a Fortuna, pero solo a las afueras.

-Solo esto me faltaba- Dijó para si mismo –veamos sale en a las 5:30- terminó de leer y volteó a ver el reloj que se encontraba en la sala de espera. –Son las 5:20- dijó –mejor voy a comprar el boleto-

Y diciendo esto se dirigió a la caseta de ticket.

-Un boleto para Fortuna por favor- le dijó Dante a la señora que atendía la caseta.

-¿A Fortuna señor?- cuestiono la mujer

-Si, a Fortuna- repitió Dante

-Muy bien señor, no le interesa nuestro paquete Premium de viajero frecuente, si lo contrata ahora le daremos un 10 de descuento- dijó la señora

-No, muchas gracias- dijó Dante

-Esta bien, y que tal si desea su boleto para primera clase, si lo pide ahora tendrá un 15 de descuento en lo que consuma en el autobús (¿Qué?) –

-No, gracias- repitió Dante un poco impaciente

-Esta bien, que tal si ……-

-¡¡¡¡¡Argh¡Déme el maldito boleto de una vez!- gritó Dante pues se le había acabado la paciencia .

-Esta bien, no tiene que ser tan impaciente- le dijó la mujer y le entregó el boleto.

-Son 2.50- le dijó la mujer

-Aquí tiene- le dijó Dante y el entregó el dinero.

-No vuelvo a venir aquí- decia Dante mientras iba a donde se encontraba la salida del autobús.

Dante se subió y en todo el trayecto fue mirando la ventana mientras abrazaba su espada, pensaba como buscaría a Marlene, o como sería ella ahora.

_-Es un pueblo de seguro debe ser muy pequeño- _pensó Dante mientras miraba por la ventana.

Cuando llegó a las afueras de Fortuna ya había obscurecido, miró el cielo y vió como la luna brindaba un poco de luz natural, luego miró el camino y se dirigió a Fortuna.

Mientras caminaba sentía que alguien lo seguía, pero no le presto importancia y continuó caminando.

Después de un rato llegó a la entrada del pueblo.

-Bienvenidos a Fortuna- leyó Dante en un letrero que se encontraba a la orilla del camino.

Entró y se llevó una gran sorpresa, Fortuna más bien parecía un viejo pueblo medieval, por la arquitectura de sus edificios.

_-Es muy diferente a como imagine- _Pensó Dante mientras miraba la enorme catedral que estaba frente de el. En cada columna tenia unos pequeños Ángeles de mármol, y en cada ventana de esta había un vitral con imágenes de Ángeles, y personas, todas realizadas con sumo cuidado y destreza. A pesar de toda la belleza de esa catedral y de los edificios contiguos Dante solo pensaba en saciar su apetito.

-Primero iré por algo- dijó y se dirigió al primer Bar que se cruzó en su caminó


	6. Misión 5: Las historias

**Misión 5: ****Las historias**

Dante entró a aquel Bar y se sentó en la barra.

-Un helado de fresa- le dijó al cantinero

-Aquí no servimos ese tipo de cosas- le dijo el cantinero a Dante

-Esta bien, déme un Black Horse- dijó y se acomodo en la barra –a y una pizza extragrande sin aceitunas- concluyó Dante

-Ahora se los doy- le dijó el cantinero

Mientras Dante esperaba su pizza escucho que unos hombre, en la mesa que estaba detrás de el, hablaban sobre una bella mujer que aparecía en las noches, y que cada hombre que se le acercaba al día siguiente amanecía muerto.

-Estas loco- le dijo uno de los amigos de aquel hombre mientras bebía si Cerveza.

-¡No!, Es verdad, yo la he visto, pero no me la acerque por que sentí temor, además ¿no recuerdas los homicidios que han sucedido últimamente?- insistía aquel hombre con tal de que le creyeran su historia.

-Aparte de cobarde, cabeza hueca, Hubieras aprovechado- le dijo otro de sus amigos que estaba sentado en la misma mesa.

-¡Estas loco!- le dijo aquel hombre –Ya te dije cualquiera que se acerque desaparece al día siguiente- concluyó.

Dante escucho toda la conversación y sonrió.

-_De seguro hade ser ella_- pensó mientras el cantinero ponía frente a el su pizza y su Cerveza, las cuales en cuestión de minutos habían desaparecido. Finalmente se levanto se limpio la boca y dejo el dinero sobre la barra.

Salió a la calle y miró el cielo, aun estaba oscuro pero una enorme nube amenazaba con cubrir la luna. Dante sonrió, era perfecto, tal vez aquella mujer de la que hablaron los tipos del Bar aparecería.

Camino por las calles que, extrañamente, estaban desiertas, incluso, parecía un pueblo fantasma o abandonado.

-_Que extraño_- pensaba Dante mientras se rascaba la cabeza, no creí que fuera tan deshabitado este lugar.

En ese momento sintió una presencia, no era maligna, pero tampoco era buena que digamos, así que la siguió.

La presencia era rápida incluso Dante comenzó a correr para seguirle el paso, enfoco su mente y pudo sentir que la presencia venia de los techos de las casas de Fortuna, Dante la siguió y corrió a la par de ella pero sobre la calle, hasta que se detuvo frente a una gran casona abandonada, casi a las afueras de Fortuna.

Dante frunció el seño y entro en aquella casa aunque sentía un escalofrío en su espalda.

De una patada abrió la puerta y desenfundo sus dos pistolas, Ebony e Ivory, buscaba con la vista y con su mente algo extraño o inusual, no sentía ninguna presencia.

De pronto se oyó un estruendoso trueno, comenzaba a llover a cantaron fuera de la casona, esta no tenia luz así que de lo único que se valía Dante era de su aguda vista y su instinto.

En medio de la penumbra gracias a un rayo pudo visualizar una enorme escalera que daba hacia el segundo piso. Dante se dirigió hacia ella y comenzó a subirla, Esta rechinaba como los mil demonios pero aun así no perdía la concentración en lo que hacia.

Finalmente llegó al segundo piso y sintió la misma presencia que hace un momento, rápidamente se puso alerta y siguió silenciosamente aquella presencia hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta, se pudo oír como se abría y después de unos instantes como se cerró.

Dante se acercó a aquella puerta con cuidado y poso su mano sobre ella, se podía sentir una energía poderosa.

Tragó saliva y la abrió lentamente, se introdujo en ella y en medio de la penumbra logró visualizar algo.


	7. Misión 6: El Reencuentro

**Misión 6: ****El reencuentro**

Logró ver algo gracias a otro rayo que apareció en ese momento, pudo distinguir la silueta de una mujer no muy alta, que tenía el cabello hasta la cintura atado con un listón rojo, vestía un pantalón ajustado y una botas hasta las rodillas de color negro al igual que su pantalón, tenia un Top que sólo cubría sus senos, y al igual que el pantalón era ajustado.

En el piso se podia ver una capucha de color blanca tirada, no se podía ver su rostro pues estaba de espaldas, pero se podía ver que el color de su piel era pálida pero no exagerada.

Dante se había embelezado con aquella imagen que había descuidado su presencia, entonces la mujer lo sintió y rápidamente volteo sobre si misma, por lo cual Dante pudo apreciar su mirada que tenia un hermoso color púrpura, y en su pecho reposaba aquel colgante que había visto en cuadro y en la fotografía, y que también Dante recordaba.

La mujer se sobresalto y rápidamente tomo una espada delgada y larga, tipo katana, del suelo y la apunto hacia Dante.

Este aun no reaccionaba, pues aun estaba sorprendido y al mismo tiempo contento de saber que en verdad era Marlene, por que ese listón con el que ataba su cabello era el mismo que años atrás el le había regalado en su cumpleaños, y como Dante pudo a su corta edad bordo el nombre de Marlene en el, al igual que aquel colgante plateado con la pequeña piedra azul.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- gritó Marlene al no ver respuesta de parte de Dante.

Este salió de su trance y sonrió, apunto sus pistolas cruzándolas como era su costumbre.

-Solo quiero saber¿Tú eres la mujer que ha estado "aterrorizando" este pueblo?- Dijó Dante sin cambiar su postura.

Marlene aun tenía el rostro serió y de pronto sonrío.

-Si, así es, que, acaso bienes a matarme- Dijó Marlene aun sonriendo- Muchos lo han intentado y han perecido, y no creo que tu seas la excepción- y diciendo esto tomo una posición de ataque.

-No he venido a matarte- dijó Dante –He venido para llevarte a casa- y mientras decía esto bajaba sus pistolas y las enfundaba de nuevo. El no deseaba pelear, pero le extraño que ella no mencionara su nombre, o será, que no lo recuerda.

Marlene bajo su espada.

-¿A casa?- cuestionó ella incrédula -¡Yo no tengo casa, ni hogar, ni familia, no tengo nada!- gritó llena de rabia, desde que recordaba siempre había estado sola, pero había algo, algo que todas la noches la atormentaba, incluso derramaba algunas lagrimas de solo recordarlo, y siempre cuidaba aquel listón que ataba su cabello negro y tenia su nombre bordado, aunque no sabia porque sentía tanto aprecio y cariño por un simple objeto inanimado.

Dante se sorprendió, el recordaba perfectamente a la madre de Marlene, Diana, que siempre les llevaba dulces a el y Vergil cada vez que visitaba a su madre, o los momentos que paso con Marlene y Vergil en el patió, jugar a esconderse, a perseguirse el uno al otro hasta terminar exhaustos, incluso recordaba los últimos años que pasaron juntos, aquel listón que le regalo el mismo día que murió su madre, que, extrañamente coincidió con su cumpleaños. Que toda la noche paso bordando su nombre haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y levantarle los ánimos, por que Dante odiaba verla triste.

Ante todos estos recuerdos, Dante agacho la mirada, sentía una tristeza inmensa, por los dolorosos recuerdos, y el hecho, de que Marlene no recordaba su pasado, ni a su madre, a Vergil o incluso a el.

-Ya veo, hací que no lo recuerdas- dijó Dante por lo bajo.

Marlene se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-Mira, no se de que me estas hablando, ni se que se supone debo recordar- dijó Marlene levantando la voz.

-Pero aquí será su tumba- y diciendo esto tomó la espada que cargaba y lanzó un ataque rápido hacia Dante, el la esquivo dando un salto y cayendo en el mismo lugar. Marlene sonrió.

-Vaya, veo que no eres una persona ordinaria- dijó Marlene con una sonrisa, le encantaban los restos y Dante parecía una buena opción.

-Tu también parece que eres buena- Dijó Dante sonriendo.

Marlene rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque y corrió hacia Dante a gran velocidad y lanzó un espadazo certero y rápido hacía su cabeza, pero Dante lo detuvo con su espada, Rebellion, los dos forcejeaban con sus espadas y sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

-Si que tienes fuerza babe- le dijó Dante con una sonrisa.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Marlene y con un movimiento rápido dio un salto hacia atrás y miró a Dante.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijó Dante y corrió hacia Marlene del mismo modo que ella lo había hecho, Marlene trató de detener su ataque pero callo sobre su espalda teniendo a Dante sobre ella y lo único que los separaba eran sus espadas, sacando chispas por el roce que tenían entre ellas.

Nuevamente los rostros de ambos estaban muy cerca, Marlene miró con furia los ojos de Dante, pero el la miraba con ojos de satisfacción, esto desconcertó a Marlene y antes de que se diera cuenta Dante le robó un beso.

Marlene se sorprendió mucho más mientras veía a Dante sonreír de triunfo.

-¿Me preguntó si ese habrá sido tu primer beso?- dijó Dante en tono burlón.

Marlene se enfureció colocó sus piernas en el estomago de Dante, tomó impulso y con un solo movimiento lanzó a Dante lejos de ella y hacia la enorme ventana que había en el cuerto, Dante la atravesó son su espalda, y comenzó a caer de cabeza pero recuperó el equilibrio y calló de pie en el suelo.

Aun llovía y Dante rápidamente fue empapado por la lluvia, levantó la vista hacia la ventana por donde había caído y ahí estaba Marlene mirándolo.

-Vamos ven por mi- le dijó Dante llamándola con su mano. Marlene frunció el ceño y saltó por la ventana cayendo unos metro frente a Dante.

-Pero que hábil- dijó Dante sonriendo. Marlene estaba empezando a cansarse de el.

-Pero que arrogante eres- y diciendo esto lanzó un nuevo ataque pero diferente al primero, con tres rápidos movimientos de su brazo, tres rayos de luz salieron de su espada hacía Dante, Dante esquivo los dos primeros, pero el tercero paso muy cerca de su rostro causándole una herida un poco profunda. Dante se sostuvo su mejilla y sentía la sangre fluir y correr por su mano.

Marlene sonrió y volvió a lanzar el mismo ataque.

Dante sonrió y dio un salto rápido y alto colocándose detrás de Marlene, Marlene no lo vió, pero sintió su presencia, cando iba a darse la vuelta para encarar a Dante este tomó su brazo derecho y lo coloco de tras de su espalda mientras con una de sus pistolas presionaba su cuello. Dante presionó su muñeca para que soltará su espada y hací lo hizo.

-¿Que quieres de mi?- le preguntó Marlene a Dante un poco cansada.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y los dos estaban en medio de ella, Dante guardo silenció y suspiró.

-Sólo quiero que recuerdes- y diciendo esto soltó el brazo de Marlene y quito su pistola de su cuello. Marlene se alejó de el y lo miró, Dante tenía la cabeza baja, su cabello ocultaba sus ojos, estaba llorando pero la lluvia cubría muy bien sus lagrimas.

Marlene sostuvo su cuello y luego su colgante, y miró en el pecho de Dante un relicario que le parecía haber visto antes. De pronto Dante levantó la mirada y la miró a ella directamente a los ojos. Marlene se estremeció, no sabía como describirlo, sus ojos no reflejaban odio o satisfacción ni siquiera alegría, sus ojos eran de tristeza y amor al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué la miraba hací?, no tenía sentido.

Ahora que lo miraba bien el se le hacía familiar, ese cabello platinado, esos ojos azules, y la forma de ser. Lo sentía, sentía algo extraño en su interior, un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, o que no recordaba. De pronto una lágrima rodó por su mejilla pero la lluvia la cubrió.

-_Esa mirada_- pensó –_La he visto antes pero porque no recuerdo_- otra lágrima rodó de nuevo sobre su mejilla. Marlene la sintió y se la limpio rápido, pero estaba muy desconcertada.

-¿Cuál… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijó Marlene. Dante la miró con extrañeza.

-Dante- contestó. Marlene quedó como en shock, recodaba ese nombre, pero no como cualquiera sino como uno especial, uno que representaba algo, o a alguien.

_-¡¿Por qué¿Por que no recuerdo nada?- _gritaba dentro de su mente. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y más lágrimas brotaron. Se hincó en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza.

Había un gran conflicto en su mente, en su corazón, estos sentimientos, amor, odio, felicidad, rencor, culpa. Todo esto se arremonilaban en su mente y su corazón.

-¡¿Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!- gritó Marlene y finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

Dante se sorprendió, y corrió hacia ella, la cubrió con su gabardina para evitar que se mojara más, la miró. A sus ojos era el ser mas hermoso y bello sobre la faz de la tierra.

Desde que recordaba el siempre había sentido un inmenso amor y cariño por ella, aquella niña que alguna vez su compañera de juegos y mejor amiga.

La levantó y llevó dentro de la casa, la seco con una toalla que encontró y la acomodo en una enorme cama que se encontraba en esa misma habitación, al parecer ella ahí vivía por que este lugar era el único que lucia acogedor.

La volvió a mirar a la cara, tenía un pequeño mechón que cubría su cara, lo retiró y contemplo aun más su rostro, su piel era casi blanca, su boca era fina y hermosa. Pero se abría y cerraba como tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, entonces se percato que Marlene aun lloraba y las lágrimas no cesaban.


	8. Misión 7: La pesadilla

**Misión 7: ****La pesadilla**

Dante veía con angustia que Marlene no paraba de llorar a pesar de estar inconsciente, y se preguntó si ahora estaría soñando o pensando algo que la perturbaba al grado de derramar lágrimas.

_En la mente de Marlene_

Marlene de pronto se encontraba en lugar completamente oscuro, donde no se podía ver absolutamente nada, entonces unos demonios aparecieron, ella gritó y corrió a pesar de no saber a donde iba, no le importaba, pero se detuvo.

Sentía que esos demonios le habían quitado algo muy apreciado, volteo sobre si misma y ya no estaban.

Marlene se sorprendió, y miró una pequeña luz que parecía lejana, se acerco lentamente, y la tocó.

De pronto, veía miles de imágenes, un par de niños que al parecer eran gemelos, una mujer de cabello rubio largo, la cual era hermosa, y una niña que jugaba en el jardín con aquellos niños la cual tenía el mismo listón que amarraba su cabello y el mismo medallón que ella portaba.

-Soy yo- dijó Marlene mientras sostenía el medallón – ¡¿Pero por que no recuerdo esto?, no tiene sentido!- decía mientras sostenía su cabeza.

De pronto las imágenes de volvieron como una película que Marlene podía ver y oír.

-Vamos Dante, trata de atraparme jajajaja- decía la niña al pequeño niño de cabellos platinados que corría detrás de ella alrededor de un árbol, mientras sentado en el árbol había un niño idéntico al primero pero este leía un libro de cuentos.

-Dante- dijó Marlene y toco la imagen de aquel niño

-Vamos Vergil, no seas aburrido ven a jugar con nosotros- le decía el pequeño niño hiperactivo al que se encontraba sentado.

-Vergil- repitió Marlene, y comenzó a llorar

De pronto se escuchó el grito de una mujer, los pequeños se sobresaltaron y entraron corriendo a la casa. Cuando entraron vieron a un demonio que sostenía una guadaña y había herido gravemente a una mujer de cabello rubio.

-¡Mamá!- Gritó el pequeño

-No Vergil no te acerques- le dijo la mujer –Váyanse los tres lejos ¡ahora!- gritó

El niño lloró y tomo a su hermano y la pequeña niña de las manos y corrió, pero otro demonio se interpuso en el camino y tomó al pequeño niño.

-¡Vergil!- gritó su hermano. En ese mismo instante otro demonio tomo la niña y también se la llevó.

-¡Dante!- Gritó esta, mientras se estiraba para alcanzarlo pero no logro.

Entonces aquellas imágenes desaparecieron, como se de una televisión mostrando estática se tratase.

Marlene se quedo perpleja¿aquella niña era ella¿Por qué no recordaba nada de esto?

Entonces otras imágenes aparecieron de nuevo, pero estas estaban borrosas, no se podía apreciar bien, pero se podía ver que era un callejón oscuro, que llovía, y de pronto en un charco se pudo enfocar la imagen de una niña de cabello negro y ojos púrpuras.

Ella comenzó a llorar y un hombre extraño se acerco a ella, la tomó del cuello.

-¡Demonio!- le gritó

Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-No, por favor no- trataba de decir, pero el aire le faltaba.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- gritó y todo volvió a ser negro.

Dante miraba como Marlene se estremecía en la cama, sudaba mucho y no paraba de respirar por la boca.

Entonces el se sentó en la cama, a su lado, la tomo entres os brazos y la recargo sobre su pecho. Acariciaba su cabellos con una mano y con la otra su espalda. Tratando de calmarla.

Después de un momento Marlene se calmó, Dante sonrió y la atrajo más a su pecho.

Hace mucho que no se sentía así, tan feliz y en paz.

De pronto Marlene abrió los ojos y se lanzo sobre el cuello de Dante mientras lloraba.

Abrazo su cuello y sus lágrimas mojaban su gabardina.

Dante se sorprendió, pero la abrazó y la atrajo mas hacía el.

-Perdóname, perdóname por no recordarlo, por haberte olvidado, por haber olvidado todo- le susurraba Marlene al oído. –lo siento tanto- y recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Dante sonrió, se sentía tan feliz de saber que Marlene recordaba quien era. Pero el no deseaba soltarla, deseaba permanecer hací con ella para siempre, eso era lo que mas quería en el mundo.


	9. Msión 8: Juntos al fin

**Este es el capitulo del lemon xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Sino lo desean leer no hay problema solo es una especie de gancho para la historia**

**(Aja si ¬¬ xD) **

**Como sea no contiene nada crucial de la historia principal x3**

**Así que si no lo leen no se perderán de nada importante xD **

**Bueno eso era todo . sigan leyendo el fic x3 xD**

**PD: si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable que de que lo leas, aya tú si lo lees xD **

**Misión 8: ****Juntos al fin**

Dante no deseaba soltar a Marlene, eso era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo, jamás soltarla y permanecer hací para siempre.

Marlene deseaba lo mismo, deseaba estar abrazada a el para siempre, sentir esta felicidad por siempre, pero ella sabia que no podía ser hací.

Marlene se separo un poco de Dante y lo miró a los ojos, estos mostraban una felicidad que no podía ser descrita, ella sonrió y lo besó en la boca.

Dante se sorprendió, pero le correspondió el beso, el siempre había deseado esto, la deseaba a ella y ansiaba este momento de demostrarle cuanto la quería.

Marlene se separó un momento.

-Fueron tantos años sin verte- dijó con lo ojos llenos de felicidad.

-Yo te extrañe tanto- le dijó Dante y le acarició la cara después al beso de nuevo y la acostó boca arriba en la cama quedando sobre ella.

La miró por largo rato de arriba hacia abajo, Marlene se sonrojo y Dante sonrió, había estado con tantas chicas pero esta era la primera vez que estaba con la persona que en verdad amaba.

La beso de nuevo mientras Marlene acariciaba su espalda, puso sus manos sobre su pecho y le quito la gabardina la cual callo al suelo. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda desnuda y su pecho mientras Dante aun la besaba.

Por su parte Dante quitaba el pequeño top que cubría los senos de Marlene, y también calló junto a la gabardina. Comenzó a masajearlos, Marlene gemía y arañaba la espalda de Dante.

Dante seguía masajeándolos, mientras besaba el blanco cuello de Marlene, ella se estremecía a más no poder, jamás había sentido algo como esto, era nuevo para ella, pero le encantaba como se sentía.

Comenzó a bajar lentamente lamiendo y besando cada parte de su piel, hasta que llegó a unos de los pechos y lo comenzó a lamer y besar. Marlene no paraba de gemir, incluso se mordía uno de sus dedos para no gritar.

Dante siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a su pantalón. Antes de desabotonarlo, miró a Marlene, ella asintió y Dante sonrió.

Desabrocho su pantalón lentamente mientras se podía ver su ropa interior, le quitó el pantalón y finalmente le quito la pantaleta quedando totalmente desnuda.

Dante la miró y contemplo de arriba hacia abajo, Marlene comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, ella jamás había estado de esta manera con un hombre.

-¿Qué... que sucede Dante?- Preguntó Marlene un poco nerviosa.

-Nada, sólo quería ver lo hermosa que eres- le dijó Dante mientras se acercaba su rostro y le daba un pequeño beso.

Ante este comentario Marlene se sonrojo furiosamente, jamás le habían dicho eso, incluso se burlaban de ella por no ser como las demás niñas, delicada, cortes, y demás cosas que según ellos consideraban correcto, incluso les hacían burla por sus ojos que tenían un color poco común.

Marlene se acerco a Dante y lo beso, los dos jugaban con su lengua dentro de sus bocas, probando y saboreando su interior. Mientras lo besaba Marlene desabotonaba el pantalón de Dante, hasta que se lo quito por completo quedando solamente en boxers, a través de ellos se podía notar un abultamiento y Marlene sabia lo que era y por ello se sonrojo.

Dante lo notó y sonrió, le daba tanta ternura la inocencia de Marlene a pesar de ser una chica tan fuerte como ninguna otra.

-No te preocupes- le dijó Dante al oído –No es nada del otro mundo- le susurro al oído.

El aliento de Dante era cálido lo cual hizo que Marlene se estremeciera.

Entonces el se colocó sobre ella, y la miró a los ojos, a aquellos ojos de color púrpura que siempre recordaba, que siempre lo hacían sonreír.

La beso apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Marlene, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su delgada cintura que jamás nadie había tocado. Entonces acarició la parte interna de una de las piernas de Marlene, para después, llegar a la intimidad de esta.

Al sentir la mano de Dante, Marlene gemía y en su oído, lo cual, hacía que Dante se excitara más y deseara más el cuerpo de Marlene.

Dante acariciaba la intimidad de Marlene la cual estaba cada vez más húmeda, después de un rato comenzó a introducir lentamente uno de sus dedos dentro de Marlene, ella arqueó su espalda y gritó de placer, Dante continuo e introdució otro dedo más mientras besaba sus pechos.

Marlene no lo soportaba más, era demasiado placer para ella, abrazó la espalda de Dante y se acercaba más a el.

Finalmente Dante se detuvo y tomó la mano de Marlene levantándola de la cama, la tomo de la cara y la beso tiernamente para después volverse en su apasionado y salvaje.

Marlene acarició la espalda de Dante y bajo hasta su cadera, le quitó lentamente el boxer dejando al descubierto su erección, se separó de Dante para respirar y le sonrió, luego, se acerco a su pecho y lo comenzó a besar, cada parte, cada centímetro de su piel era saboreada por Marlene.

Dante hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mas espacio a aquel placer que sentía, Marlene descendió lentamente hasta el sexo de Dante, sin titubear lo probo con su boca y jugó con el, era la primera vez que lo hacia y por ello sus dientes a veces lastimaban a Dante pero a este le daba mas placer.

Después de unos momentos Dante tomó a Marlene y la volvió a acostar boca arriba en la cama, y se colocó entre sus piernas, levantó la mirada para ver los ojos de Marlene y esta asintió y sonrió. Dante la miró y esbozo una sonrisa, se acerco a su rostro la besó y luego fue hacia su oreja.

-Te amo Marlene- Le dijó Dante en su oído, Marlene se estremeció y sonrió, jamás espero escuchar eso en su vida, era un sentimiento tan calido y hermoso.

-Yo también te amo Dante- le contesto Marlene, - y quiero estar contigo siempre, quiero que me hagas tuya y tú seas mió para siempre- le dijó ha su oído mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Dante sonrió y asintió, Lentamente comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella, Marlene soltó un pequeño gritó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, le dolía, pero al mismo tiempo sentía en placer infinito, Dante espero a que ella se acostumbrara a la intromisión, después de un momento comenzó a moverse, Mientras Marlene se aferrada a el, en verdad lo amaba, quería permanecer a su lado, vivir con el y Dante pensaba lo mismo.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse, acariciarse, sentirse el uno al otro y sentirse unidos para siempre, de pronto Marlene se aferro mas a la espalda de Dante y este cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras Marlene soltaba un gritó de placer.

Estaba hecho, los dos permanecerían juntos para siempre, como Dante lo había deseado siempre.

Los dos cayeron sobre la cama y se abrazaron, Marlene se recostó sobre el pecho de Dante mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.

Y los dos durmieron toda la noche hasta la mañana siguiente.


	10. Misión 9: Recuerdos

**Misión 9:**** Recuerdos**

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y alumbraron directamente la cama donde se encontraban Dante y Marlene.

Dante se estremeció al sentir el calor del sol sobre su piel, abrió lentamente los ojos y se los cubrió con una mano.

-Ya es de día- decía mientras miraba por la ventana, luego trato de levantarse peo algo se lo impedía, miró, y vio a Marlene que dormía sobre su pecho. Dante sonrió se veía tan hermosa. Desde que se separaron no había día que no pensara en ella o en su hermano, después del "calido" encuentro con su hermano gemelo le dio nuevas esperanzas de que Marlene siguiera con vida y no se equivocó.

-Marlene- le susurró al oído. –Despierta ya amaneció- le dijó mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-uh?- fue la respuesta que recibió de Marlene al despertarse.

-Vamos levántate hay que ir al pueblo- le seguía insistiendo Dante pero sin éxito, hací que se levanto, bajo a la cocina y lleno un vaso con agua, regreso a la habitación y se paró junto a la cama y sin previo aviso vació el vaso en la cara de Marlene.

-Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó Marlene mientras se levantaba de la cama. –Pero que demo…. ¡Dante¿que rayos pasa contigo¿Por qué me mojaste!- le reprochaba Marlene a gritos a lo que solo se limitaba a contener una carcajada.

-Te ves graciosa cuando te enojas- le dijó Dante con una sonrisa. Marlene frunció el seño pero se sonrojo por le que le había dicho Dante. Luego tomo aire y se calmo.

-Bueno y a todo esto… ¿Por qué quieres ir al pueblo?- le cuestiono Marlene mientras buscaba ropa en un armario que estaba junto a la cama.

-Quiero ir a comer una pizza y a pedir mi recompensa pro haberte atrapado- le respondió Dante mientras tomaba su ropa que se encontraba en el piso y se vestía.

-Ja ja que gracioso- le respondió Marlene a manera de sarcasmo.

-Bueno lo primero es verdad, la verdad tengo hambre –digo mientras sostenía su estomago-

Marlene se detuvo un momento, parpadeo y soltó una pequeña risilla.

-Se ve que no has cambiado nada jeje-

-Uh¿A que te refieres?- le preguntó Dante mientras la miraba inocentemente.

-Desde que recuerdo siempre haz sido un glotón, no había momento que no pensaras en comer jejeje- le contesto Marlene con una sonrisa.

Dante no entendía pero luego reflexiono, era verdad, desde pequeño siempre había sido así...

_**Flash Back**_

_Tres pequeños niños iban caminando por la calle, dos de ellos eran unos pequeños de cabello platinado y el tercero era una niña de cabello negro azulado, de pronto uno de ellos se detuvo enfrente de una pastelería y pego su rostro al mostrador junto con sus manos. _

_-Mira Vergil- exclamo uno de los pequeños que tenia un chaleco de color rojo - Es un pastel de fresa- decía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Dante ya sabes que no traemos dinero para comprar eso- exclamo el otro niño que igual tenia un chaleco pero de color azul. _

_-Eh¿De que hablan?- pregunto la niña que los acompañaba- _

_-Nada Marlene solo de un pastel –contesto Vergil _

_-¡Yo también quiero uno!- gritó Marlene _

_-¿Qué¿Tu también?- preguntó Vergil sorprendido_

_El pequeño Dante prestó atención a esto último, sonrió y entró corriendo a la pastelería antes de que Vergil reaccionara. De pronto dentro de esta se comenzaron a escuchar gritos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Dante salió corriendo con enorme pastel de fresas en sus manos._

_-¡Corran!- gritó mientras se alejaba por la calle. _

_Marlene y Vergil se quedaron estupefactos pero luego Marlene reacciono, tomo a Vergil de la mano y salió corriendo detrás de Dante, mientras se alejaban de la pastelería una mujer salió y grito para detenerlos, pero mas que eso no puedo hacer._

_Finalmente Dante se detuvo en un pequeño parque que estaba un poco lejos de allí, sonrió y comenzó a comer, cuidando de dejar una parte para Marlene, después llegaron Vergil y Marlene completamente exaustos. _

_-¿Quieren?- les preguntó. Marlene sonrió y rápidamente comenzó a comer junto con Dante. _

_-Vamos Vergil como tu también- le dijo Marlene _

_Vergil sólo los miró, sabía que lo que acaban de hacer, no esperen, lo que Dante había acabado de hacer estaba mal. De pronto un pedazo de pastel con una fresa se estrelló contra su cara. _

_-Vamos Vergil reacciona jajaja- se rió Dante al ver la cara de Vergil. _

_Vergil se enfureció, tomó un pedazo de pastel y se lo lanzó a Dante a la cara mientras este aún reía. Dante frunció en ceño y luego sonrió maliciosamente. _

_-¡Guerra de pastel!- gritó mientras le lanzaba de nuevo un pedazo a Vergil._

_Los dos continuaron peleando hasta que el pastel desapareció, pero Marlene no se salvo, algunos pedazos habían caído donde ella estaba._

_Dante y Vergil estaban sentados en el suelo con el seño fruncido mirándose el uno al otro, de pronto Dante comenzó a reírse._

_-Vergil te vez muy gracioso con esa crema en tu nariz jaja- decía Dante mientras señalaba a Vergil. Vergil miró su nariz y ahí tenia un pequeño pedazo de pastel, luego levantó la mirada y también comenzó a reírse. _

_-Tu te vez muy gracioso con esa fresa en tu cabeza jajaja- Dante dejó de reírse y con su mano palpo su cabeza y efectivamente tenia una fresa tal y como venia en el pastel, la tomò, y de un bocado se la comió._

_Vergil lo miró y continuó riendo, Marlene se les acerco y también comenzó a reírse, los tres estaban cubiertos de pastel de fresa y se reían el uno del otro. _

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Mientras Dante recordó esto sonrió, fue uno de los momentos mas felices en su infancia que recordaba perfectamente. Pero al mismo tiempo se entristeció al recordar a Vergil, tomó un relicario dorado que tenia en su pecho con una piedra roja en medio.

_-¿Qué sucedió contigo Vergil?- _Pensó Dante para sus adentros mientras agachaba su cabeza.

Marlene se percató de ello, se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, Dante la miró y Marlene sonrió.

-¿Qué sucedió con Vergil, Dante?- preguntó mientras aun sostenía la mano de Dante. El la miró u agacho su mirada.

-No lose- contestó con voz triste- volví a encontrarme con el pero…- se detuvo, tomo aire y continuo –El decidió abrir las puertas del infierno pero nunca entendía para que-

Marlene al oír esto se sorprendió¿Qué había pasado todo este tiempo?

-También el…- Prosiguió Dante – Decidió quedarse en el infierno y ahora no se si sigue vivo o no- concluyó, después soltó su relicario y tomó la mano de Marlene entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-Lo único que me queda ahora eres tú Marlene- le dijó dulcemente y la abrazó. Marlene soltó una lagrima y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Prométeme- Le dijó Dante al oído –Prométeme que te quedaras conmigo-

-Lo prometo- le contestó Marlene.

Dante sonrió y la beso, el enverdad deseaba que Marlene se quedara, no quería volver a sentir la soledad y la tristeza dentro de el.

De pronto se percató del listón que amarraba el cabello de Marlene, sonrió y se separó de ella.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te regale ese listón? – le preguntó Dante. Marlene parpadeó y después sonrió.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- decía mientras sostenía su cabello mirando el listón –como olvidarlo si te pusiste rojo de la pena jejeje- decía Marlene mientras soltaba un pequeña risilla.

_**Flash Back **_

_Marlene se encontraba sentada a las raíces del árbol que se encontraba en medio del patio de la casa, hacia tres meses que su madre había muerto. Había llorado toda la tarde._

_-Mami te extraño- dijó mientras miraba al cielo y se secaba las lágrimas. _

_Mientras tanto Dante y Vergil la miraban desde la puerta que daba hacia el patio. _

_-Esta tan triste que ni recuerda que hoy es su cumpleaños- dijó Vergil con tristeza. _

_-Sí, es verdad- contestó Dante, luego miró su bolsillo. _

_-Oye Dante¿Recordaste comprarle algo a Marlene para que se contente?- le preguntó Vergil. _

_-Eh, este… si lo recordé- contestó –pero pienso dárselo después- concluyó._

_-Esta bien, yo iré por el mió- dijó Vergil y corrió hacia la habitación que compartía con Dante. _

_Dante lo miró alejarse y luego regresó su mirada hacía Marlene. _

_-Aun tengo que terminarlo- dijó y se alejo. _

_Marlene aún continuaba en aquel árbol mirando el cielo, entonces se le acercó Vergil con las manos en la espalda. _

_-Hola Marlene- la saludó _

_-Hola Vergil- contestó Marlene un poco triste._

_-Sabes Marlene- dijó Vergil-Hoy es tú cumpleaños ¿lo recuerdas?- le preguntó._

_Marlene lo miró, sí, hoy era su cumpleaños, pero no le importaba. _

_-Sí, lo recuerdo- le dijó pero aun con tristeza. _

_-Que bueno- le contestó Vergil –Por que yo también- y diciendo esto saco un lindo conejo de peluche que había escondido en su espalda, era de color azul con un moño rojo que rodeaba su cuello. _

_Marlene lo miró, se sorprendió y luego sonrió, en verdad era muy lindo y nadie le había regalado algo, se levantó y tomó el conejo entre sus brazos, lo abrazó y sonrió. _

_Vergil la miró y se sintió contento de verla sonreír, de pronto Marlene se lanzó sobre su cuello, le besó su mejilla y lo abrazó. _

_-Gracias Vergil- le dijó mientras lloraba de felicidad- es muy lindo en verdad- _

_-No es nada- le contestó Vergil y le correspondió el abrazo. _

_Mientras Dante se encontraba en su habitación terminado el regalo de Marlene, cuando lo término bajo corriendo las escaleras y salió al patio. Encontró a Vergil y Marlene sentados en las raíces de aquel árbol que ellos veían como uno que no tenía fin, los dos estaban riendo, Dante se acerco y puso sus manos detrás de el. _

_-Marlene…- dijó Dante. Marlene lo miró y se levantó. Dante se sonrojo y rápidamente mostró sus manos que tenían un hermoso listón de seda que tenia bordado el nombre de Marlene. _

_-Feliz cumpleaños- le dijó Dante totalmente rojo de la pena. _

_Marlene parpadeo y tomó el listón entre sus manos, sonrió, después lo amarró a su cabello._

_-Gracias Dante- le dijó Marlene con una dulce sonrisa –Es muy hermoso- le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. _

_Dante se puso totalmente rojo que se le notaba inmediatamente Vergil miró todo esto y luego rió por la cara que tenía Dante._

_-Estas totalmente rojo Dante jajaja- le decía mientras trataba de ocultar su risa. _

_-¡Cállate Vergil!- bufó Dante totalmente furioso, Marlene sólo rió, Dante la miró y salió corriendo de allí, se sentía tan apenado de cómo se había puesto frente a ella. _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Dante se enfureció consigo mismo por sus tonterías.

_-¿Cómo es posible que yo fui así de niño?-_pensaba mientras se cubría la cara con una mano.

Marlene se rió al ver la expresión de Dante

-Y bien…- dijó Marlene mientras se levantaba de la cama -¿Qué no tienes hambre?- le preguntó guiñándole un ojo. Dante la miró y sonrió, hasta el hambre se le olvido de recordar su infancia.

-Es verdad- dijó y se puso de pie. –Vamos antes de que se me pase el hambre-

Marlene soltó una risilla y salió por la puerta de la habitación. Dante se quedo adentro y miró toda la habitación y luego su relicario.

_-Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí Vergil- _pensó Dante, cerró los ojos, tomó aire y levantó su gabardina del piso para ponérsela.

Bajo las escaleras y en la entrada estaba Marlene sonriéndole, el le correspondió la sonrisa y se acerco a ella.

-El pueblo esta a 20 minutos- dijó Marlene –Te reto a unas carreras y quien llegue al último paga el desayuno- decía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Dante parpadeó y luego sonrió –Esta bien- contestó –Veamos quien gana-

Los dos se colocaron en el marco de la puerta mirando hacia la calle en posición de carrera.

-A la de tres- dijó Marlene

-Esta bien- contestó Dante

-Una- comenzó Marlene

-Dos- siguió Dante

-¡Tres!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras corrían colina abajo había el pueblo tal y como lo hacían de niños.

**ya casi termino xD**

**tenganme pasiencia si jeje U**

**no crei hacerlo tan largo xD**

**bueno me tardare en subir lo qeu falta por que me tengo que dedicar a la escuela .**

**por cierto hacias aldana,kirie y Meztli por los rewiews x3**

**nos vemos OwO **


	11. Misión 10: Reminiscensia

**Perdon por haber tardado tanto lol **

**  
esque la inspiracion no me llegaba xD**

**  
luego pondre mas x3**

**  
prometo no tardarme tanto la proxima x3**

**Misión 10****: Reminiscencia **

Después de tan solo diez minutos de correr los dos llegaron a Fortuna.

-¡Gane!- gritó Marlene triunfante mientras detenía su carrera. Dante la miró y también se detuvo.

-Gane, hací que tendrás que pagar mi comida- le dijó a Dante mientras sonreía.

-Creo que tendré que lavar platos por que no traigo dinero- contestó Dante volteando asía su derecha.

Marlene rió le daba gracia pensar en Dante lavando trastes con un delantal.

-Es verdad, sería divertido verte hací- le dijó mientras reía.

Dante la miró con cara de pocos amigos, Marlene solo sonrió inocentemente. Dante suspiró y bajo sus hombros.

Mientras Marlene camino unos pasos delante de el, Dante estaba dispuesto a pararse a su lado cuando sintió un leve golpe en su espalda seguido de un pequeño grito infantil que pedía disculpas.

-Lo siento señor- dijo un pequeño niño que parecía tener apenas unos 10 años, detrás de el apareció una niña un poco menor que el, de cabello castaño, y atrás de ella iba un niño mayor que los dos de cabello castaño oscuro, se paro frente a Dante y pidió disculpas por lo sucedido.

-Lamento que mi hermano le haya golpeado con la pelota señor- dijo el niño con una pequeña reverencia.

_-"Que cortes"- _pensó Dante –No te preocupes, ni me dolió- luego Dante miró al niño que esta detrás, tenia el cabello platinado como el, y también los ojos de un color azul profundo.

-Se parece a mi cuando era niño- pensó Dante y se sintió un poco extraño al ver a aquel niño.

-Para la próxima ten mas cuidado Nero- le dijo el niño mayor al pequeño, Nero hizo un puchero, como de querer llorar, pero la pequeña niña se le acerco y lo abrazo.

-No lo regañes Credo- le dijo la niña un poco enojada al mayor, luego se dirigió a Nero.

-Ya no llores Nero- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien Kyrie- le dijo Nero.

-Ustedes dos nunca cambiara- dijo Credo encogiendo los hombros –Vamos que hay que ir a casa-

Dante observó todo con asombro, mientras veía como se alejaba el trío de niños, de pronto Nero se detuvo y sacudió la mano en alto a manera de saludo y continúo caminando.

Dante correspondió el saludo, pero aun sin salir de su asombro, aparte de que ese niño se parecía mucho a el, cuando tenía su edad, la escena le recordó a su infancia, con Vergel y Marlene.

Después de unos momentos salió de sus pensamientos, y miró que Marlene lo miraba, luego ella le sonrió, Dante le correspondió la sonrisa, por que parecía que Marlene pensó lo mismo que el cuando vio a aquellos niños.

-Y… ¿Dónde quieres comer?- le preguntó a Marlene.

-Veamos- pensó Marlene –Ya se donde, ven- le dijó a Dante jalándolo del brazo.

Caminaron unas calles y llegaron a un establecimiento, entraron y parecía un lugar acogedor a pesar de ser pequeño. Marlene buscó con la vista y se sentó en una mesa vacía que estaba junto a la ventana.

Dante miró a su alrededor, en las paredes había cuadros de paisajes y también una pequeña barra para bebidas.

-Siempre vengo a comer aquí- dijó Marlene –es mi lugar favorito- concluyó y sonrió.

De pronto se les acerco una mesera.

-Hola Elena- le saludó jovial la joven. Dante la miró extrañada, por que la había llamado hací. –Vaya…veo que ya tienes novio jeje- dijo la joven riendo.

Marlene se sonrojo y asintió

-Te felicito- dijó mientras miró a Dante –es muy guapo - concluyó y guiñó un ojo.

Dante sólo volteo a otro lado también un poco sonrojado.

-Tráeme lo de siempre Paty- dijó Marlene -¿Y tú que quieres Dante?- Preguntó mientras tocaba la mano de Dante.

-Un helado de fresa- dijó

-Ahora se los traigo- dijó Paty y se fue.

Dante miró a Marlene que estaba mirando hacia la calle a través del vitral.

-¿Por qué te llamó Elena?- preguntó Dante

-No, por nada, es sólo que use ese nombre cuando vine aquí, en el camino conocí a una mujer que se llamaba así y pues decidí utilizarlo, aun no siento confianza de dar mi verdadero nombre- dijo mirando a Dante de reojo.

Dante sólo parpadeo y asintió, el ya había superado ese medio hace años, cuando era niño para ocultarse utilizó el nombre de Tony, que había tomado de una juguetería que había visto.

Después de unos momentos les habían traído sus pedidos, a Dante su ya acostumbrado helado de fresa con crema batida en una linda copa de cristal, mientras que a Marlene, un pastel de chocolate pequeño adornado con unas hojas de menta y alguna fresas.

Marlene miró su pastel y sonrió como una niña pequeña y comenzó a comerlo, Dante la miró y sonrió, le pareció que era un pequeña niña que el debía proteger.

Recordaba su infancia, los momentos más felices de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo los más tristes de su existencia.

Después de que terminaron sus pedidos, Dante recordó por que había venido a Fortuna, pero no sentía deseos de decírselo.

-Dante- dijo de pronto Marlene con la cabeza baja.

-Dime- le contestó Dante mientras aun comía su helado.

-Me dijiste que habías venido a Fortuna a llevarme a mi hogar, ¿Verdad?- le dijó mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Dante casi se traja su cuchara, comenzó a toser y luego recuperó la compostura.

-Si es verdad- contestó el mientras tomaba aire.

Marlene miró de nuevo por el cristal hacía la calle un poco triste.

-Pero no entiendo- dijó en voz baja- Dante la miró y puso su cuchara en la copa ya vacía.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el

-Yo… ya no tengo familia- dijó Marlene mientras miraba a los ojos a Dante, el se extraño, ¿Cómo que no tenía familia, si había visto su retrato en la casa de aquel anciano.

-¿Y como sabes que no la tienes?- le preguntó Dante. Marlene lo miró a los ojos, con mucha tristeza.

-Verás, aunque era pequeña recuerdo que cuando mataron a mi madre, estaba en la casa de mis abuelos, habíamos ido de visita, y ellos me dijeron que mi mamá no tenía hermanos y que ellos eran mi única familia aparte de mi mamá y mi papá que había muerto hace mucho. Por eso lo se- dijó Marlene bajando la cabeza.

Dante se sorprendió, si eso era verdad quien diantres era el viejo que lo contrato.

-Marlene- le dijó Dante mientras se levantaba de la mesa –será mejor que vengas conmigo- decía mientras le ofrecía su mano.

-¿Para que?- le preguntó Marlene mientras se levantaba ayudada por la mano de Dante.

-Para saber que quiere ese anciano de ti, si tu familia ya ha muerto como es que sabía quien eras- Marlene asintió, también quería saber quien era ese hombre que contrato a Dante.

-Paty- dijó Marlene mientras salía por la puerta –apúntame todo a mi cuenta-

Paty la miró y negó con la cabeza. –Esta mujer nunca cambiara- y siguió atendiendo a las demás personas.


End file.
